nuntendewfandomcom-20200214-history
Parlio
Parlio (also Super Parlio) is the main... let's say "Protagonist" of the Super Parlio series. Appearance Parlio almost resembles Super Mario, except he doesn't. Parlio wears dark blue overalls and a rusty-orange shirt and hat, with the letter P scrawled in a white circle on the hat. According to Parlio, the P stands for "pass", and it was put there by his home ec teacher in high school. Parlio's mustache is not as neat as Mario's, and his shoes are darker brown. Personality Parlio's dream in life is to own a mansion, have a lifetime supply of weed, and his own personal hooker. That should give you a pretty good idea of his personality. Parlio comes at everything with a generally negative attitude. He sees the Morshrum Knigdom as completely stupid, and his goal every time he's been there is to get out as soon as possible. Parlio finds his brother Loogie annoying half the time, and completely useless. But he still cares for him, enough to get involved in the affairs of the Morshrum Knigdom to save Potch, whom Loogie is in love with. Parlio is addicted to weed. Enough said. Backstory Parlio grew up in Mexico, with his parents Fallman and Falline, who left him shortly after. He started a taco truck and had a fairly good business going, and life was good. Until his cousin Loogie invited him to come stay with him in Italy. He denied the offer, but Loogie was able to convince him to go. Once Parlio got there, Loogie told him he wanted to be a plumber. Parlio, knowing Loogie would be a bad plumber, told Loogie that instead he should help Parlio work the taco truck. But he soon realized that no one buys tacos in Italy. Loogie determined that the business was failing, and became a plumber despite Parlio telling him not to, and to keep working the truck. With Loogie a new plumber, and his taco truck failing, Parlio saw no choice but to become a plumber as well. As Parlio suspected, Loogie was a terrible plumber, and Parlio had to pick up the slack. But it was bringing in a decent income, so Parlio was stuck. One day, however, Loogie "found a secret warp zone while a-working on the drain". Loogie thus discovered the Morshrum Knigdom, and invited Parlio to come with him. Parlio quickly discovered the Morshrum Knigdom to be his least favorite place. Everywhere he looked, all manner of weirdness was running about. He strongly urged Loogie to leave, but Loogie was in hog heaven. Parlio stayed behind to make sure Loogie didn't get in trouble, but eventually he was ready to stop caring, for the Morshrum Knigdom had finally driven him insane. But, right as he was ready to leave, Bozer arrived, and kidnapped Potch, who Loogie had come to believe was his girlfriend. Annoyed, but realizing he had no choice, Parlio set off across the Morshrum Knigdom to retrieve Potch. And it's been that way ever since- Bozer kept kidnapping Potch, and Parlio kept running around the Morshrum Knigdom to save her, all for his brother Loogie. Which would make him SOUND like a hero, but remember, his goal in life is to have a mansion, a lifetime supply of weed, and his own personal hooker.